


Respite

by Altraya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: Royalty and parenthood both take up a lot of your time, but they still find their moments together.





	

Noctis rubbed where shoulder met neck, muscles sore from having his head down reading for so long. Setting his papers down, he took a moment to lean back and stretch, his hand coming down to rub his cheek as he yawned widely. Rubbing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before sipping at his long cold tea, a grunt of disappointment muffled against ceramic.

Picking up the papers once more, he slowly lowered the mug back to the desk as he heard the door open and soft unshodden footsteps approach. Slim arms wound across his shoulders and he smiled when he felt a gentle kiss pressed to his hairline. "Is the work you're doing critical right now, Noctis?" Luna's voice was soothing as always, and he closed his eyes, leaning back against his wife and taking in the comfort she radiated.

"I suppose not, except that it keeps building up. Why?"

"I'd like you to join me in bed tonight...," she mumbled, in part wistful because he had been sleeping in his office frequently of late. There was an unspoken promise in there as well though, a desire and longing made more obvious as she added, "The baby's been sleeping through the night these days, and I told the nanny I'd like not to be disturbed..."

A promise of uninterrupted privacy, then, barring any true emergencies. He smiled at the idea and ducked his head to kiss her arm softly, his breath hot and tickling over her skin. "Then the work can wait."

Slowly he turned the chair and she backed away so that he could. He stood and slipped fingers over her cheeks and through her hair, simply admiring her face a moment as they shared a warm expression. Her hands slid under his arms to rest against his shoulders, and he ducked his head to kiss her, lips soft under his, warm and inviting, her touch making him realize just how cold his office was.

He took a small step forward, urging her back, and then another, her hands slipping down his back to grip his shirt, and she laughed breathlessly when her back pressed against a wall. Grinning, he nipped at her lip when her soft giggles kept him from kissing her, and that only made laugh harder. He shared a quiet laugh, ducking his head and kissing down the side of her neck, slipping a hand down her side. He could still hear her laughing, the sound low and heated, a seductive tune to his ears. That he could make her laugh so freely while she sought his touch was one of his greatest prides.

And sought him she did. Her hands slid under his shirt to rub over his back and urge him closer, and she lifted her leg with no urging the moment his hand reached her thigh. He pressed her against the wall, rubbing her thigh as she brought her leg up to his hip. His fingers slid up under her nightgown, pushing it slowly up, and he smirked as she whined at how ticklish her thigh was just then. Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to hers once more, a lingering kiss, soft and warm and at odds with the hand working its way up her thigh.

She could melt when he kissed her like that.

She shivered against him, a slight shift of his lips making her gasp and tremble against him. When he kissed her like that, she felt so fully loved and cherished, she knew nothing in the world could come between them. And when he touched her like that, she knew he adored and all but worshipped her, and would do everything to make sure there could be no question in her mind that she came first to him.

He shifted against her, making her set her leg back on ground. He tugged at her lip when she pouted, teasing gently between teeth and grinning down at her. His hands rubbed over her sides and he squeezed her hips. Ducking to kiss her, it was his turn to pout when she turned her head away, and he tried again, only for her to turn her head again. "Luna...," he whined, his voice pleading with her to stop being difficult and give him another chance.

Covering a soft laugh, she smiled at him and wrapped her arms across his shoulders. He smirked and gripped her waist, leaning in quickly before she could change her mind. Kissing her firmly, he pressed her back into the wall, a knee slipping between her legs, urging them to part. He caressed her thighs, her nightgown being pulled up with every slide of his hands until it bunched around her waist. Fingers slipping between them, he found no other clothing on her, and he smirked against her lips.

Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, and her legs trembled ever so slightly in anticipation as his fingers brushed over her. She whimpered softly as he took his time, assuring her comfort without realizing quite the state of need she was in. His lips pressed teasing kisses across her jaw and his breath left her skin heated and her stomach knotted as she whined once more, her fingers pressing against his back, taking care only not to nick him with her nails as her hands dragged down his skin.

And damn if that didn't just make him laugh.

A self-assured and deep-throated chuckle just below her ear, and his touch grew more teasing as he went out of his way to tickle over her thighs. "If I'd known you missed me this much..."

"Brag later, work now," she demanded playfully, making him laugh even harder.

He listened well to her though. Fingers slipped inside, carefully at first, then firm, curled against her as his thumb rubbed gently over hooded nerves, coaxing forth a deeper pleasure. She squirmed under his touch, the wall at her back keeping her upright though all she wanted was to sink to the floor and lose herself in him. His lips and teeth teased carefully over her neck, more so than he usually indulged in, but it really had been so very long. She wasn't about to complain one bit though, tilting her chin away to make it easier for him, gasping when cold air slid over her throat. His thumb circled carefully over her just so, a shout caught in her throat and was lost to a throaty gasp.

She wet her lips and rubbed across his shoulders, tugging at his shirt, wanting more from him. He just laughed again, his hand not stopping as he looked at her, her cheeks flushed and breath ragged as her pleasure rose yet so did her demands. He kissed her cheek, then the other, then her forehead before he spoke, "You said we ought to have all night. Can't I take my time? I promise, you'll enjoy it..."

"Some of that time was for sleep," she laughed, the sound cut off by a sharp gasp at a push of his fingers. She scratched gently over the backs of his shoulders and he grinned as she held onto him so tight. "But, alright... You win this one..."

"So do you...," he smirked, and his hand pushed slow and firm against her, fingers pressed deep, and she groaned loudly, her head dropping back against the wall. Gratified that he got the reaction he wanted, he ducked his head to once more kiss the side of her neck. Nuzzling her skin, his lips pressed under her ear, and he mumbled in a husky tone, "I love you, Luna. I'm sorry, I haven't made enough time to see you..."

She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders, shivering as he brushed his face across her chest to push the elastic collar down her shoulders. His hair tickled her skin from her chest to her neck to her chin, and she trembled and gasped as his hand worked harder against her. "You, your work is important, Noctis...," she spoke between soft groans and gasps, "...and, we have a, young child... Time... isn't something, we have much of..."

Hearing in her voice and feeling under his touch that she was getting close, Noctis nuzzled her throat once more and pinned her against the wall. Against her hip, she could feel his own arousal, but her legs trembled weakly as she came close, and she held tight to him for balance. "Then time isn't something we should take for granted...," he added stubbornly, and a warm puff of breath against her ear was the last push she needed. He could feel her tighten around his fingers and he slid his free arm around her to keep her from sinking to the ground when her knees lost their strength. Smiling at having her in his arms for such a reason, he slowly drew his hand away. As she caught her breath, he brought his fingers to his lips.

Closing his eyes a moment, he dropped his hand and quickly wiped it over his pants, a pair of sweats that hardly mattered, thankfully, although they could have been anything just then. He slipped his arms under her and lifted her up, holding her against his chest. She was set down into his chair and she laughed as he grinned and leaned in for a quick and impish kiss. Then he was on his knees in front of her, kissing her inner thigh, and looking up at her with a burning desire in his gaze.

It always amazed her just how much he truly enjoyed going down on her, settling between her thighs and tasting her. And oh, he was good at it, and she nodded at him with a smile, her fingers caught up in his messy hair. He pushed up her dress once more to keep it out of the way, and his tongue slipped over her. Sensitive still from moments earlier, she shivered and let her head fall back. His fingers pressed into her thighs, gripping tight just a moment, a possessive note she thoroughly enjoyed in its simplicity. Her nails scraped lightly over his scalp and her legs pressed against him, touching him as much as she could, any way that she could.

His hands rubbed up her sides and came up to pull her loose collar down further. Cupping her breasts, she gave a faint tug of his hair as he lightly tugged her nipple then rubbed his thumbs over. Face pressed against her, lost in her taste and scent, he sucked carefully over her and pressed tongue to her. Her fingers flexed in his hair, tugged once more, and he moaned softly against her. His hands sliding back down, he scraped short nails up her inner thighs and she let out a soft cry as her muscles tightened in pleasure. Grinning against her, a low moan beautiful music to his ears, his tongue pressed flat against her and he groaned as he tasted her once more.

Standing up, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom connected to his study. Setting her down on the large plush bed, he grinned down to her nuzzled her neck. She brought up her hands to cup his face, smiling up at him and urging him down for a kiss. Sweet for a moment, soft, and then she tugged at his shirt and sucked his lower lip between her teeth. He pulled back to take off his shirt, and when it was just over his head, she sat up and pushed him back. He grinned up at her, a hand resting on her lower back, and then he grabbed her bunched up nightgown to pull it off of her and drop it off the edge of the bed.

She smiled down at him and he met her gaze a moment before looking her over. His hands came up to set on her waist as he admired her form, taking in every curve and reminding himself how fortunate he was to have her with him, in every sense. She smiled and brushed hair from his face, fingertips teasing over his cheekbone. His gaze met hers once more and he smiled, the expression shifting into a grin as he squeezed a breast.

Rolling her eyes with exasperation, she laughed at how ridiculous that was, and set her hands on his shoulders. Leaning down, the tips of their noses touching, she met his gaze with an attempt at being serious, "You're quite childish sometimes, you know that, my dear king?"

"And you're serious enough for the both of us, my dear queen. Isn't that why we work so well together?"

"I wouldn't say that's the reason," she chided slyly. Laughing as the moment was over, she gave him first a quick kiss, grinning at him, then another longer, deeper kiss. His hand came up to cup the back of her neck, and her hands rubbed down his bare chest. She pressed down against him, his pants still between them, and they each groaned deep. He lifted his hips and hooked his thumbs to push pants down. She took over from there, sliding down to pull them free and toss them aside. Hands rubbing up his legs, she looked up at him and that was the only warning he had as she ducked her head, taking him in hand and sliding her tongue along his length before slipping him between her lips.

His hands clawed at the sheets under him and he bit down on his lip, his breath coming in fast and ragged gasps at first. And then the moment was over and he was breathless, face flushed and looking at her with confusion. Her hand set on his cheek and she smiled down at him, kissing him softly, her legs setting on either side of his hips. Then she took him in hand once more to hold him steady before taking him inside. His hands on her waist, hers on his chest, they gasped as she sat back against him, and it was her turn to grin as she flexed muscles around him. His head fell back against the mattress and he groaned, squeezing her hips and rocking his against hers in silent question.

She smiled down at him and nodded, sitting up slowly, then down, down, just as slowly, her hips rolling firm against his and drawing every moment out with each exaggerated movement. He watched her with dark eyes, and she giggled and pushed his messy bangs back, leaning over him to kiss his forehead a moment. Sitting back up, she ran her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, she rubbed his arms and tickled the sides of his neck, her hands moving just as slowly as the rest of her, savoring every second.

It was almost torturous for him, after so much excitement. His fingers twitched over her hips, and he looked her over, his lips parted, and it was only her expression of bliss over every drawn out action that kept him trembling silently under her. He was caught up in her look, her eyes just closed, her breath matching the slow pace she had set. And then her eyes slowly opened and she gave him a smile full of warmth and promise. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned down to kiss him softly. Pulling back, hands rubbing over his chest, she picked up her pace, and he gripped her hips, helping her to move over him, meeting her actions, matching her rhythm.

Her nails lightly scraped over his chest, making him shiver at the faint sting they left behind, if only for a second. He brought a hand up from her hip, fingertips brushing over her stomach and feeling her muscles jump and tighten under his touch. Cupping breast in hand, he played gently with a nipple, and she arched into his touch. She reached one hand back, rubbing along his inner thigh, and the unexpected touch nearly sent him over with as worked up as he was. Taking her hand, he rolled them over so that he was once more on top, hesitating only a moment to get a look at her expression before he hooked his arms under her legs and pushed inside of her.

She gripped his shoulders tight, his quicker and rougher pace, the new position, and then his hand pressed between her legs, she quickly peaked once more. She whispered his name in a strained voice, her grip on his shoulders almost bruising. Holding onto her hips almost as tightly, he was soon to finish after her, his body still moving against hers, slower, gentler, and then he came to a stop with a heavy breath. His head ducked to her shoulder and he held himself over her, working to catch his breath.

He let her legs drop from his arms when she moved in a way to remind him, and she stretched her legs while still holding him tight in her arms. She could feel the light sheen of sweat across his shoulders and his heavy breathing over her shoulder. Grinning in spite of herself, she knew full well what a unique type of workout sex was, and even so, she still had to tease him. "Have you been skipping out on training?"

Incredulous, he pushed himself up to look down at her, and he still wasn't sure if she was teasing him or not. "Luna?" he squeaked, almost afraid of what the answer might.

She giggled at his expression and ruffled his hair, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Noctis, I couldn't resist."

"...That was just mean...," he whined, and then he laughed, rolling onto his back beside her.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll make it up to you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Give me time, I'll come up with something."

He chuckled, rolling onto his side and reaching out to push back wisps of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I look forward to it."

"I'm sure you do."


End file.
